Layna, Twilight and Cookie steal Zelda's car
by TheLightOfCookieWarrior
Summary: Mostly OC's. No flames.  What happens when these three speed off to the golden arches? Read to find out!


Layna, Twilight and Cookie steal Zelda's car.

And so the three friends were sitting around in the living room of the smash mansion.  
>Twilight stared at the ceiling."I'm hungry..."She said as she rolled off the couch onto the floor.<br>"Me too..." Said Layna.  
>"I have an idea!" Said Cookie as she looked over at her friends."Let's see if Zelda will take us to Mc Donalds."<br>"Okay...Go asked her." Twilight said.  
>"Why do I have to ask her?" She asked.<br>"It was your idea." Layna told her.  
>"No it wasn't."<br>"Cookie...Go." Twilight told her.  
>"Fine..." She said as she went to go find Zelda.<br>She entered one of the hall ways of the smash masion.  
>"Zelda!" Cookie called.<br>Zelda came running into the room.  
>"Who's on fire- What did Twilight do!" She asked concerned.<br>"Um...No one's on fire...And...Twilight hasn't done anything yet today." She told her.  
>"But that was your help some one's on fire call." Zelda told her.<br>"No...This is my someones on fire call...DEAR, DIN! TWILIGHT FOUND THE FLAME THROWER! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! AHHHH! ZELDA! HELP!...-But I see how that could be confused." Cookie told her.  
>"Okay, then what did you call me for?" She asked.<br>"Can you take us to Mc Donalds?" Cookie asked.  
>"Yeah, sure. Just give me five minutes." She told her.<br>"Okay." Cookie said as she walked back into the living room.  
>"What'd she say?" Asked Twilight.<br>"She would take us in five years." Cookie told them.  
>The two jumped out of their chairs."WHAT!" They yelled.<br>"We can't wait that long!" Twilight told her.  
>"Unless...We get a time machine and alter the flow of time...All we need is a solar panel a battery and an engine..."Layna told them.<br>"What?" Twilight asked.  
>"Or...We could just walk." Layna said as shrugged her shoulders.<br>"I've got a better idea! Let's take the car! I'll drive!" Said Twilight.  
>XXLayna's thought bubbleXX<br>Twilight in the driver seat...Cookie in the passenger seat...Layna in the back seat hanging on for dear life...  
>"Look twilight! Look at your score!" Cookie told her.<br>"What is it?" She asked.  
>"It say's 500 PM" Cookie told her.<br>"Really five hundred points!" Twilight asked."What does PM stand for?"  
>"It stands for Point Master! You must really be doing good! Ooh! And don't forget, ten points for mail boxes!" Cookie told her.<br>"Awesome! I'm a Pro at this!"  
>"And look, if you go faster you get bonus points! MPH...That stands for...Many Points an hour!...Or something like that..."<br>They looked back at the points...AKA time...  
>"Look it says ...501 PM!" Cookie told her.<br>"YAY!" Twilight said.  
>"High score, high score, high score, high score!" They both chanted.<br>"We need to find Mc Donalds!" Twilight yelled as she turned the wheel craizlily.  
>*Crash*<br>XXEnd Layna's thought bubbleXX  
>Everything zooms back into reality.<br>"Nope. I'm drivin'." Layna told the two as she grabbed the car keys off the coffee table and headed for the door.  
>Cookie looked over at Twilight"Ah, well...Maybe next time one of us can drive...But look on the bright side we can sit in the back seats together!" Cookie said happily.<br>"Shot gun!" Twilight said as she knocked Cookie out of the way and sped towards the car.  
>A few moments later and Twliight walked up to Cookie.<br>"Can I has a sandwich?" She asked.  
>"We're going to get food right now." Cookie told her.<br>"Oh..._Then_ can I has a sandwich?" Twilight asked.  
>"Well, yeah. Of course." Cookie told her.<br>"Yayz!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran out to the car.  
>Layna sat in the divers seat and put on her seat belt.<br>She looked over a Twilight, who was wrapped up in the seat belt.  
>"...Help?..." She asked.<br>Layna looked back at Cookie.  
>"Do you mind helping her?" She asked.<br>"No I don't mind." Cookie said as she reached forward and pressed a button on the base of the seat belt.  
>The seat belt retracted, resultind in Twilight spinning around craizily.<br>"Thanks..." Twilight said as she looked around."Pretty...Stars..."  
>"I see you like the stickers." Layna said as she placed another star sticker on the window.<br>Layna turned on the engine.  
>And the three headed down the road.<br>"Um...Twilight?" Layna said.  
>"What?"<br>"I have a delima..."  
>"What's your delima?" Twilight asked.<br>"Do you have any idea...Where Mc Donalds is?" She asked.  
>"Uh...Let's just use the GPS." Said Cookie.<br>Layna looked on the dashboard...And sure enough there was a GPS.  
>"Twilight can you look up Mc Donalds?" Layna asked.<br>"Sure." She said as she picked up the electronic device  
>She typed in the restraunt of the golden arches.<br>"One result...McDonalds...Turn left for five miles." It said.  
>"Okay." Layna said as she followed the directions.<br>*Five miles later*  
>"Turn back and drive ten miles." The GPS said.<br>"Global positioning system, say what?" Layna yelled.  
>"We just drove five miles, this way!" She exclaimed.<br>"Just follow it." Said Cookie.  
>*Ten miles in the oppisite direction*<br>"Mc Donalds approaching-" The GPS began to say.  
>"YES!" Twilight exclaimed.<br>"In thirty miles...South." It said.  
>"I just drove north!" Layna Exclaimed.<br>*Back and forth and back and forth and...You get the point*  
>"Recalculating." It said.<br>"FORGET THIS!" Twilight said as she grabbed the GPS and threw it out the window.  
>She sniffed the air and pointed to the right."That a way!" She told Layna.<br>"Okay." Layna said as she turned right at the light.  
>Cookie looked ahead...Layna was driving perfectly.<br>She stopped at all the stop signs and stuff like that...  
>"Hey Layna..." Twilight said.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I though you were fifteen...You can't drive yet.<br>Layna looked down at the controls...All of the lettering turned to Greek.  
>"GAH!" She screamed."I am only fiveteen! I CAN'T DRIVE! HELP ME! WHAT IS THIS BIG WHEEL THING INFRONT OF ME!" She yelled as she turned the wheel left and then right and so forth.<br>They swerved though trafic  
>"Where am I going!" Layna yelled.<br>"THAT WAY!" Twilight exclaimed as she pointed towards Mc Donalds.  
>Layna turned the wheel as hard as she could as soon as they came close to Mc Donalds.<br>They went crashing though the window and rolled to a stop right before they hit Ronald McDonald.  
>He looked at them."HOLY-"<br>"HI RONALD!" Layna exclaimed as she hopped out of the car."Don't mind if I park here, do you?"  
>"What are you doing!" He yelled.<br>"This is a drive thru..." Said Twilight as she got out of the car with Cookie following.  
>"NOT DRIVE THOUGH THE PLACE!" He exclaimed.<br>Twilight looked up at the cashier and grinned.  
>She ran as fast as she could and glomped them knocking them to the ground.<br>"Can I has a sandwich?" She asked.  
>"IF YOU GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled, then stood up.<br>Twilight climbed over the counter.  
>"What do you want!" They asked angrily.<br>"HEY! That's not friendly costemer sevice." She said.  
>He let out a sigh."May...I take your order..." They asked annoyed.<br>"I want this and one of these and one of these and one of these and one of those and some fries and a soda and one of what ever kind a sandwich that is!" Twilight told them.  
>Cookie set her hand on Twilight's shoulder.<br>"She'll just take one sandwich." Cookie told them.  
>And so the three told them their order with a very angry Ronald McDonald pacing back and forth thinking of what he's going to do.<br>"You destroyed my resturaunt!" He yelled as he sat down in the only remaining chair...Only for one of the chairs legs to brake...Resulting in Ronald falling to the ground.  
>"This is hopeless..." He said as he stared at the ceiling.<br>Within a few minutes they got thier food.  
>Ronald looked over at the wall and saw a red button.<br>"That's it!" He said as he got up and ran over to it.  
>He pressed the button and a large cage fell from the ceiling trapping the three.<br>"WHAT!" Cookie screamed."There's no ketchup in here!" She yelled.  
>"What the!" Twilight yelled as she jumped up on the bars and began hissing as loud as she could.<br>"Look Twilight! I has sandwich." Layna told her holding up a double cheeseburger.  
>"Mew?" Twilight questioned as she slid to the ground.<br>Twilight ran over and grabbed the sandwich and began gnawing on it.  
>"Hey, Mr. clown dude." Layna said.<br>"What?" Ronald asked.  
>"Can you let us out of this cage?" She asked.<br>"No...Not until some one you know come and picks you up." He told them.  
>"Well...Can I have a phone?" Layna asked.<br>"Sure..." He said as he handed her a phone.  
>*Dials Zelda's phone number*<br>"Hey Zelda...Um-"  
>"I know...I'm coming..." She said.<br>"How did you-"  
>"I told you that I was driving you there in five minutes!" She told them.<br>"...Five...Minutes?...Cookie told us five years." Layna told her.  
>"What?...SHE TOLD YOU FIVE YEARS! INSTEAD OF FIVE MINUTES!" She yelled.<br>"Oops..." Cookie said quietly.  
>"How in Hyrule could you get five minutes and five years mixed up?" She asked.<br>"This chicken is so good..." Cookie said.  
>"Sometimes...Most times I don't understand you...Three..." She said as she pulled into McDonalds.<br>"Wha-...You...That...LAYNA! TWILIGHT! COOKIE!" She yelled as she ran inside to see the three inside of a cage.  
>"Why did you crash my car though McDonalds?" She asked.<br>"This is your car? Do you what to charge them with grand theift auto?" Ronald asked.  
>"No..." Zelda maneaged to say.<br>"You know you're paying for this right?" He said.  
>Zelda let out a sigh."I know...I know..."<br>Ronald opened the cage door and Layna Twilight and Cookie came running out and they all three glomped Zelda.  
>"YOU SAVED US!" They exclaimed.<br>"I do that on a daily basis..." She told them.  
>"I know! We're just thankfull!" Said Layna.<br>"We're going back to the Smash masion...And you will _**NOT**_ go anywhere without me driving." She told them.  
>"Okay..."They said.<br>They all got into the car.  
>"630! You totally creamed our high score!" Cookie exclaimed.<br>"Cookie...That's a clock...And It's 6:30 PM..." She told them.  
>"So does that mean at 10:30...Your score will be huge?" Twilight asked.<br>"No..." She said.  
>"The highest score is 1259." Layna told them.<br>"Layna...That would be 12:59 PM..." She told them.  
>"Ohhh..."<br>They arrived at the Smash mansion.  
>Zelda looked at the three.<br>"You know-...Just...Just go to bed..." She told them.  
>"Okayz!" They all exclimed as they ran into the Smash mansion. <p>

_**Authors notes: Glomp: Definition- To run at some one at high speeds and throw youself on them forcing a hug.**_

_**Okay, most of the thing that we write are things that we have actualy done...But I will tell you one thing...We have never stolen Princess Zelda's car and driven it though McDonalds...Just to make that clear.**_

_**And one last thing...Please review...Happy reviews, make us happy, and it makes us write more stuff!**_


End file.
